User talk:ElectricRaichu
Past conversations: 2015 2016 2017 2018. Colouring lyrics It will appear like this: Merging columns in a row "| colspan="3"| TEXT HERE". Archiving old talk page content #Make a new page called Talk:USER NAME/Archive 1 (so in your case Talk:ElectricRaichu/Archive 1). #Copy-paste this message on top of the new page: This is an archive of past discussions. Please do not edit the content of this page. If you wish to start a new discussion or revive an old one, please do so on my current talk page. You can also write your own, but I prefer to just copy-paste it. #Cut and paste the content from your talk page that you want removed into the new page. #Put a link to the archive page on top of your talk page. I personally use this layout: Past conversations: 1. #Publish both pages Tabber If you use source mode here's an explanation on how to add a tabber. A quick summary of the code would be: NAME TAB 1 = content here |-| NAME TAB 2 = content here I tried to find out how you can add it in the Classic text-rich editor but I couldn't find anything on that unfortunately (nor could I figure it out when I tried the editor myself). Translation Requests Hi, sorry if this has been asked before but do you take translation requests? CandyCaneMoe (talk) 05:14, January 6, 2019 (UTC) Good to know you take translation requests, It would be nice if you translated the song キルミー. Rikei Joshi wa Warawanai/Ningen Dokku feat. Kagamine Rin & Len A translation has been added to the page. If there's time, check at least a sample and make sure it is good. This translation was hard and long, so I am a little insecure of it, unlike that with Static and Boku ga Namae o Yobu Hi . : I started having a look and revised the first few verses. I'm not confident, but I think the verse starting 君の気体検知機濡らして is making requests because the second line ends with 溶かせ which could be imperative. However, it could also be combinative form of the passive, and that would fit more comfortably with the last line of the verse which is why I'm not sure. : I think それなら今すぐ服を脱いでね refers to the boy's clothes because he's being put on the lab bench. : I'll try and do some more when I have the time. ElectricRaichu (talk) 02:50, January 9, 2019 (UTC) Thanks for the checking. Please make sure the translated title is correct too, because I was insecure if "笑わない" is interpreted there as "laugh" or "smile". RandomAir BGM (talk) 03:10, January 9, 2019 (UTC) : Pretty sure it should be "smile". The video shows her not smiling, not smiling but not laughing. - ElectricRaichu : Did you actually hear the song? Rin sung the verse, "それなら今すぐ服を脱いでね" . Do you actually think she wants the boy to take her clothes off? RandomAir BGM (talk) 18:22, January 9, 2019 (UTC) Really? I thought it was Len asking her to undress him ... Their voices have been so distorted they're barely distinguishable. Anyway, I'll go through and colour the parts now. If you don't mind, could you check I've got them right? ElectricRaichu (talk) 21:49, January 9, 2019 (UTC) Me too. Len's and Rin's voices were unusually different here then in other songs. But still, you did the coloring right. Do you have time to check the rest of this? And after them, you can finally conclude the correction for Static and Boku ga Namae o Yobu Hi. Soon, I will add a translation to the Watashi ga Koi o Shiru Hi , Terekakushi Shishunki and so there. RandomAir BGM (talk) 22:28, January 9, 2019 (UTC) : Sorry I got sidetracked with Anisong's requests because they were much easier to handle (the translations were already pretty good) and I didn't get to finish science girl today. I'll try to look at it again tomorrow. ElectricRaichu (talk) 08:33, January 10, 2019 (UTC) : : Something's come up IRL so I might not have much time the next few days. ElectricRaichu (talk) 03:32, January 12, 2019 (UTC) Hi, Raichu! I've added new official English translations of my songs. Rainy did a quick check, but could you please as native speaker take a quick look too? Shin'en no Hashi ni Senmou Asa ga Kuru mae ni Thank you!! 。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。 Hi, thank you very much for your help! I made changes according to your remarks in Englishi translation. The only thing I cannot change now, is japanese lyrics in 朝が来る前に, because this song is already released.. verse 3 踊れている is potential and the -te iru form sounds a bit strange to me, but maybe it would mean "we get to dance" or something like that. verse 4 starting a line with が is irregular. Usually in lyrics particles are kept with what they apply to, even if the phrases of the melody suggest otherwise, but it's still understandable so it's up to you. 1) 踊れている - is my very huge mistake, that I didn't realize before.. There should be 踊っている. Maybe I can fix it later, by releasing a new "remastered" version of this song. 2) が　should be in the raw with 永遠の愛, but in this case the rhyme would be lost. I don't know if I could just skip this particle like japanese often skip in daily conversations.. But anyway I'll try to avoid such things in future songs. Hey, who plays the elec. guitar in the song? all guitar parts and solos in my songs are played by me on live guitar. Bass, drums and piano are made with VST plugins in FL studio. Mixing and mastering are still on bad level, but I try to improve the quality with every new song^_^ Thank you very much! I really appreciate your help and advices! Important. New Page Request/Yappa Saikyou by HoneyWorks feat. Hatsune Miku & GUMI Hey. Since Amandelen no longer takes page creation requests, could you please create a page for this new HoneyWorks song? If there's time, I'll plan a translation after I finish "Tomodachi Yori Daijina Hito" . RandomAir BGM (talk) 18:26, January 18, 2019 (UTC)